Jealousy Kills!
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Lammy is on a date! But Mr. Pickles doesn't like that! What well happen? *Requested by Boony832*


**Request by Boony832!**

**…**

Lammy looked over herself, a black dress. Black eyeliner, rosy lipstick, and dark purple blush, the light purple lamp was ready for her date. She gazed at herself once more in the mirror before looking down at Mr. Pickles.

"Be good." She smiled, Mr. Pickles nodded and kept the same grin. She heard a car pulling up, she smiled once more as she walked out the door. When she left, Mr. Pickles' smile faded.

…

She ran out and watched the car driving in, Boony was in the car. Gray fur with white on his tail, wearing a suit, and has a short, black Mohawk.

…

Lammy kept looking around the room, they were in Giggles' Cafe, waiting for Mr. Pickles to come. Boony tilted his head. "Ya alright?"

"Y-yes…" Lammy said, looking down. Then, she looked up and saw Mr. Pickles on top of the lights, it was a large glass filled light with sharp balls at the ends. Lammy's eyes widened as her stomach was stabbed with the blade of fear and worry. "M-maybe we c-could go s-somewhere e-else?"

"Hm, sure?" Boony said, standing up and walking out. Mr. Pickles cut the rope for the lights and it fell. Landing and killing Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Truffles and Toothy, they yelped as their mouths widened inhumanly in a cartoony way. A large blood of chrisom blood covered the floor as the smell of copper came soon after.

…

Lammy and Boony had gone to the park. Lammy hoped Mr. Pickles wouldn't come. Boony paid for the ice cream and handed one to Lammy. Lammy licked the cool snack and smiled. Some of her red lipstick rubbing into the ice cream.

Boony chuckled, Lammy giggled as a reply. From the tall tree they were under, Mr. Pickles was sitting on the top aiming a knife at Boony, the pickles inhaled deeply, grinned sadistically.

He threw it. Boony and Lammy moved to another part of their date, Cuddles was riding down the sidewalk on a starboard. The knife ran right through his skull as his body fell off the starboard.

…

Lammy smiled, it had been 20 minutes and no Mr. Pickles! Boony was paying for the popcorn for the movie. Unknown to Lammy, Mr. Pickles was behind a poster cut out. He grinned evilly as he finally did what he should have done in the first place. He pulled out his gun, he aimed at Boony's head and pulled the trigger, Boony turned his head and it shot the popcorn guy. Boony gasped as many ran out. Lammy pulled Boony to the movie.

Mr. Pickles kicked the cut out angrily as he yelled. No one had ever lived this long when Mr. Pickles tried to kill them! Suddenly, Mr. Pickles rubbed his chin, his bloodlust back.

…

Lammy and Boony had their eyes glued to the movie as Mr. Pickles crawled over to Flippy, who was also enjoying the movie. Mr. Pickles held up a balloon and a needle, he popped the red balloon. He jumped under the seat as Flippy whimpered remembering his past. His eyes turned golden and insane, his teeth sharpened as his breath became husky.

He looked around the room, he walked over to The Mole and grabbed his walking stick, the bear swing it in the air and stabbed into The Mole's right eye, The Mole screamed as his arms flew in the air in vein. The others looked over and screamed. Fliqpy held up the stick with The Mole's body still on it and hit Pop, who was trying to run out with his son, and made him fall down the stairs.

Fliqpy pulled out his knife and stabbed Pop in the jaw. Lammy grabbed Boony and ran out.

The two ran down the street and breathed heavy. Mr. Pickles walked out of the movies, animals screams and sobs inside. Mr. Pickles threw down his top head in anger and inhaled deeply. He started to think once again before Splendid walked down the sidewalk holding a bag filled with pickles, he looked down and saw Mr. Pickles lying on the ground being tired of the fit he had done.

Splendid picked him up, before Mr. Pickles could even move Splendid bit off his head. Blood ran down from his mouth and to his cheek, it was Mr. Pickles' blood.

"Yum~." Splendid smiled and put the now dead Mr. Pickles in the bag. The view all turned black but an oval showing the top hat and a few drops of blood.


End file.
